The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve and more particularly a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. An electromagnetically actuatable valve of this general kind which is already known is structurally very large and its magnetic circuit is expensive in its design; also, the valve can be miniaturized only to a limited extent.